


Just Another Coffee Shop Fic

by Nocturnal_Daydreams



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Coffee Shops, Customers aren't always right, Fluff, Human AU, M/M, Possible multi-chapter, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 19:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10343106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnal_Daydreams/pseuds/Nocturnal_Daydreams
Summary: Because who doesn't love Barista Anxiety who takes no shit?(Human AU)((Logic and Prince are twins, Anxiety an only child and Morality -though not yet mentioned- is an eldest child of 5))





	

Human AU

“Get out. Get out of this shop, right now.”

This was the first thing Prince ever heard Anxiety say. It wasn’t even to him, it was to someone in the front of a short but curved queue so both Anxiety and the customer were out of eye shot. Prince did what Prince did best, go to be the hero. When his brother pulled him back.

“Don’t go doing that, Prince.” Logic tutted.

“Every prince and princess should be defended!” He tried to prance off heroically again, once more pulled back.

“Think about this logically. Who is in the wrong?” Logic smirked. Prince grumbled but agreed he wouldn’t step in without knowing the whole story. With this Logic bid adieu to Prince and headed off to a meeting with his accountant. Prince was biting his tongue to hold back from getting involved, what could he say - he was nosy and passionate.

Then as he picked up a wrap he heard more, “I mean it. If you are going to threaten any other customer or staff you can leave or I can call the police.”

“But she’s a ..” Prince flinched at the words that came next. The prejudice that spilled upforth from the stranger’s mouth was horrid. And so he queue jumped to go give this man a piece of his mind and fight for honour of the lady.

“How dare you speak about any person that way?! The lack of respect you have for anyone is astounding and if you dare speak that way to anyone here again you will have me to deal with rather than make the poor barista suffer your bile.” Prince exclaimed with a surprising amount of eloquence for someone trying to threaten someone else. The slim man in the tank top who had been yelling prejudices turned to him with confused hatred and went to throw a punch when a young lady caught his fist, took him by the ear and pulled him out managing to make this man go from threatening to quivering by telling him that she would tell his parents.

Anxiety and Prince both looked on at the woman stood stock still in shock for a moment before Prince turned and looked for the first time at the barista. Young, handsome, dark circles around his eyes and smug as the day is long but from the initial look while Anxiety was still in shock, Prince wasn’t yet to know.

Anxiety blinked a few times focusing on Princey then flicked his eyes around the room. Then like a light switch gave a smile that could have put a Disney villain about to make their solo to shame he told him, “Thanks. But no queue jumping. To the back.”

Prince could have melted at the smile alone. When the words sunk in however he went to go debate to find Anxiety serving a customer. With his ego taking a quick hit he got back in line.

That was how he met Anxiety and found his favourite coffee shop.

Every day he came by and if Anxiety was on till he’d give him a royal or Disney inspired pick up line. Each time Anxiety would chuckle and rate out of ten. He knew he had some good ones when Anxiety blushed and told him to shush instead of rating out of ten.

One day he saw him on lunch on a table, eating a pastry on his own.

“May I sit with you?” Prince was practically bouncing.

“You will anyway.” Anxiety grumbled back.

“Not if you don’t want.” Prince said seriously, now still.

Anxiety couldn’t pull his eyes away from Prince and muttered, “Oh. Okay. Sit with me …y'know. If you want.”

So down sat Princey and on they talked. As it turned out they got robbed not before Princey arrived that day and while with one hand Anxiety nonchalantly ate pastry another continuously shook and tapped the table. Prince wanted to hold his hand but stopped short.

“Can I hold your hand?”

Anxietty’s heartrate shot up and very quickly he nodded. Disney grasped his hand and smiled. They talked about many things and debated about a few all the while Anxiety went from uncontrollable shaking to a tap. At the end of lunch Anxiety took back his hand with a start and wrote something. On a napkin he handed Princey it said he would like a date, his work hours , his phone number etc.

With that Anxiety went back to work and Prince tried to stop from blushing for an hour before sending a text telling Anxiety he would love a date with him too.


End file.
